freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mangle
Mangle (Toy Foxy) to jeden z animatroników w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Wygląd The Mangle, to animatronik-Lis o nieokreślonej sylwetce i z białym kostiumem. Jako, że dzieci często ją/go rozbierały, z Mangla pozostał prawie całkowity endoszkielet. Mimo to, pozostało po nim kilka rzeczy. Mangle ma białą twarz, z szminką i czerwonymi rumieńcami, które zdają się być większe od innych rumieńców Toy'owych. Również dobrze się zachowały białe ręce i nogi. Kiedy Mangle jest w Kąciku Zabaw i w prawym szybie wentylacyjnym, można zobaczyć pomalowane na różowo paznokcie, na nogach i rękach. Ma lewe, żółte oko, lecz niema prawego. Co ciekawe ma drugą głowę z jednym, prawym, żółtym okiem. Kiedy, jest w Pokóju Imprez 2 , można zobaczyć u niej/niego muszkę. Tajemnicza Pleć Nie wiadomo, jakiej płci jest Mangle. Są jednak dowody, że jest kobietą, lub mężczyzną Dowody, że jest kobietą *Damski Wygląd *Występuje w Ladies Nights (Damska Noc) Dowody, że jest mężczyzną *Phone Guy mówi do niego w formie męskiej "On" *Jego imie, to skrót od "Mangled" (z pol. Zniekształcony). A to z kolei, wyraz w formie męskiej ('''Ten '''zniekształcony) *Mangle, to nowszy odpowiednik Foxy'ego. A Toy'owe animatroniki nie zmieniają płci po poprzednikach. *Nie ma muszki, ma różową kokardę Zachowanie Mangle uaktywnia się, od nocy 3. Rzadko od 1 lub 2 nocy. Kiedy się przemieszcza, słychać typowy "tukot". Jak wejdzie do biura, zacznie zwisać z sufitu i wydobywać dziwny dźwięk. Po założeniu monitoringu, Mangle zaatakuje i zakończy grę. Jeśli rzadko uaktywni się w nocy 1 lub 2, zobaczymy ją/go 1 raz w prawej wentylacji. W nocy 3 i kiedy normalnie występuje, będzie trudniej. Wejdzie do wentylacji 2-3 razy. W nocy 4, staje się niebezpieczny/niebezpieczna. Zobaczymy ją/go 4-5 razy, w prawej wentylacji. W nocy 5, jest bardzo aktywny/aktywna. Przyjdzie, aż 5-6 razy, do prawej wentylacji. Należy do nielicznych animatroników, które mają 2 trasy. Oto one: Pierwsza trasa (Częstsza i dłuższa) Pokój Zabaw (CAM 12) --> Sala Gier (CAM 10) --> Zakątek Nagród (CAM 11) --> Jadalnia (CAM 10) --> Główna Hala (CAM 7) --> Pokój Imprez 1 (CAM1) --> Korytarz --> Pokój Imprez 2 (CAM 2) --> Prawa wentylacja (CAM 6) --> Biuro Druga trasa (Rzadsza i krótsza) Kącik Zabaw (CAM 12) --> Sala Gier (CAM 10) --> Zakątek Nagród (CAM 11) -->Jadalnia (CAM 10) -->Główna Hala (CAM 7) --> Pokój Imprez 1 (CAM 1) --> Korytarz --> Biuro. Ciekawostki *W plikach gry FNAF2 istnieje plik przedstawiający Mangle z minigierek o nazwie "He was here,, Najprawdopodobniej oznacza to, że Purple Guy schował jedno z dzieci do pokoju Mangle. *Mangle, pierwotnie nazywał/nazywała się Toy Foxy. Kiedy dzieci zaczęły rozkładać Mangle, pracownicy zaczeli nazywać ją/go "Mangle" *"Mangle" jest skrótem od "Mangled", co ozancza "zniekształcony". *Występuje także w Fnaf 3, pod postacią "Phantom Mangle " *Kiedy Mangle jest w biurze, wydaje dziwne dźwięki. Angielski użytkownik Youtube o nicku "AwesomeFriends56 Gaming", oczyścił dźwięk Mangle z zakłóceń i odtworzył od tyłu. Wtedy usłyszał dźwięk, podobny do ludzkiego LINK. Znacznie później, polski Youtober o nicku "Mandzio", też oczyścił dźwięk z zakłóceń i odtworzył od tyłu. I też usłyszał ludzki dźwięk LINK. Ten dźwięk przypomina słowo "How are you?" (Jak się masz?) lub "Who are you?" i na dodatek, słychać na końcu wzdychanie. Powstała teoria, że Mangle chciała/chciał skontaktować się z policją. Druga opcja ("Who are you?") jest bardziej prawdopodobna, ponieważ mógł to być policjant zadający pytanie "Kim jesteś?" do nie mogącej/ mogącego mówić Mangle. Następnie wzdycha zirytowany. *Jest jedynym animatronikiem, który potrafi chodzić po suficie. *Kiedy jest w wentylacji i biurze, widać pomalowane paznokcie. *Jest teoria, że miał/miała być klaunem. *Być może Mangle była/był nowością w "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", o czym świadczy plakat w Kąciku Zabaw "The new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" (z pol. Nowe Oblicze Freddy Fazbear's Pizza) *W trzecim teasterze FNaF2. Widać Mangle z Hakiem. *Jest najbardziej obniszczonym animatronikiem. *Występuje w Ladies Nights (Damska Noc). **Są pogłoski, że Scott powiedział, że umieścił tam Mangla tylko jako dodatkową atrakcje. Jednak Scott nic takiego nie powiedział. Galeria The Mangle in Game Area.png|Mangle i Balloon Boy, w Sali Gier|link=Sala Gier The Mangle in Hallway.png|Mangle w Korytarzu The Mangle in Hallway with Foxy.png|Foxy i Mangle, w Korytarzu The Mangle in Kid's Cove.png|Mangle w swej startowej lokalizacji (Kid's Cove)|link=Kid's Cove The Mangle in Main Hall.png|Mangle w głównej hali|link=Główna Hala The Mangle in Party Room 1.png|Mangle w pokoju Imprez 1 The Mangle in Prize Corner.png|Mangle w Zakątku Nagród|link=Zakątek Nagród The Mangle in Right Air Vent.png|Mangle w wentylacji|link=Wentylacje i korytarz The Mangle in The Office.png|Mangle w biurze (na górze) TheMangle.png|Mangle na panelu 7 nocy Mangle, Toy Chica i Chica, w Ladies Nights.png|Mangle, Toy Chica i Chica, w nocy 7 Plakat Mangle w Kąciku Zabaw.png|Plakat Mangla w Kąciku Zabaw Kategoria:Animatronics Kategoria:Toy'owe Kategoria:Phantom'owe Kategoria:Animatroniki